Feeling Blue
by CLSilver99
Summary: Kurt's been feeling down lately and Kitty has the perfect way to cheer him up, only it'll take Rogue's help to carry out. Kitty/Kurt/Rogue threesome.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Story. Turns out that there is very little Kitty/Kurt/Rogue fanfiction out there so I decided to write one myself.**

 **This story is set after Season 4 of X-Men: Evolution, when Kurt, Kitty and Rogue are all sixteen or over.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel nor X-Men: Evolution, if I did then there would be quite a few changes.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the show!**

 **Chapter 1-Kitty's Plan**

Kitty phased into Kurt's room, finding her usually happy Fuzzy Elf sitting on his balcony rail, his tail, which was usually full of life, dangling below him, just like it always did when he was sad. "Hey Fuzzy, what happened?" Kitty asked running through what could possibly make him this upset, she came up with two answers: his mother, Mystique, or his girlfriend, Amanda.

"It's Amanda, she broke up vith me." Kurt said droopily, "apparently she met somevone else, somevone normal."

Kitty internally growled, if there was one thing she hated it was when someone important to him devastated him because of his appearance. "Hey, look at me Fuzzy," Kitty said taking his face in her hands, "one: you are normal, and two: if Amanda thinks she found someone better than you then she was never good enough for you, because you are the best damn guy in the world."

"Danke Kätzchen, I zink I shall go for a walk." Kurt said before dropping off of the railing and heading towards the door.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kitty asked him as she wakes towards the door with him.

"Nein Kätzchen, I just vant to be alone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three days since Kurt and Amanda had broken up and despite being his best friend Kitty still had no luck in cheering Kurt up, so she decided to check his room searching for clues on what could be the perfect way to help him. Kitty looked through his drawers and closet before finally finding Kurt's diary under his bed - Kurt's dream diary. Kitty smiled and after making sure the door was locked, she sat on Kurt's bed and began reading, 'so that's what he wants' she thought to herself as she read his diary 'well it's gonna take some work but I'm gonna cheer him up'.

The next day, Kitty decided to talk with Rogue; she walked into the bedroom that they shared and sat down on the other girl's bed, "How yah doin' Kit'?" Rogue said when she saw her.

"Just fine" Kitty replied. "So you know how Kurt has been really upset lately?" she asked Rogue.

"Yah, what's that gotta do wit' me?" The southern girl asked.

"Well I have the perfect way to cheer him up," Kitty said with an mischievous grin, "But I'll need your help, you have your powers under control now right?"

"Yah, why?" With that Kitty leaned next to Rogue's ear and started to tell her idea. "Nah, that sounds interestin'." Rogue said with a grin after Kitty finished whispering in her ear.

"So it's settled then, tomorrow night in Kurt's room." Kitty instructed Rogue and with that she headed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next evening, Kurt was sitting on the balcony, his tail dragging itself across the floor, illustrating how sad he actually was. Just then Kitty and Rogue phased through one of the room's wall, Kitty was wearing a dark blue lacy bra and black boy-shorts, while Rogue was wearing a black vest and green panties. Kurt turned to see the two girls, and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Guess what Fuzzy Elf? We are going to cheer you up so much that you'll never be sad again!" Kitty said excitedly, as the two girls dragged Kurt into the room and pushed him down onto the bed. To begin, Kitty started to grope Rogue's breasts; she squeezed them admiring their large size. Kitty then moved her hands down to the bottom of Rogue's vest and pulled it up over her head, revealing her roommate's large tits, the cold air from the balcony making Rogue's nipples hard immediately. Kitty leaned down and put her warm lips on one of her nipples, licking and sucking it before she moved to the other nipple giving it the same treatment, she then took her face away from Rogue's chest as Rogue drew her to a passionate kiss. Kitty then returned to Rogue's boobs, licking them once more, before going down to her stomach and dipping her tongue into her roommate's naval, while pulling down her panties. Kitty then buried her face into the other girl's pussy, smiling at the fact that the small tuff of brown hair had a tiny white streak in it.

"So the carpet does match the drapes, huh?" Kitty joked as she began to lick and suck her clit, to which Rogue's only response was only to moan and grab Kitty's hair, pulling her closer into her pussy. Kitty's tongue alternated between Rogue's clit and her pussy until finally she came, releasing her juices into Kitty's mouth.

"Mmm, now that was delicious, care to return the favour?" Kitty asked, seductively smirking.

"Oh yeah," Rogue answered with a grin, "get on yah hands an' knees" she ordered, an order that Kitty was more than happy to comply. Kitty got on her hands and knees directly over the still-shocked Kurt, as Rogue got behind Kitty and pulled down her boy-shorts, stroking Kitty's pert ass. She then spread her ass chick and bury her face into it licking Kitty's anus with her tongue while her hands began to drift to Kitty's pussy, which Rogue then began to massage. As it got wetter and wetter she began to finger fuck Kitty's pussy.

Kurt finally got over the initially shock, and pulled Kitty down to kiss her with all the pent up passion and love he had held for her over the past few years. The three all then stood up and Kitty phased all of Kurt's clothes off of his body, before allowing Rogue to push her down onto her back. Rogue then grabbed Kurt's large blue cock in her hand and slowly directed it into Kitty's pussy. As Kurt pushed his dick into Kitty's pussy he found himself stopped by a barrier, and after a nod for confirmation, Kurt pushed all the way in, making Kitty scream out in pain which he covered with another kiss.

After he gave Kitty time to adjust to his more-than-average size, she nodded once again, telling him to go and Kurt began to fuck the girl he had always been in love with. While he was doing so, his tail snaked around and wrapped around Rogue's waist, the spaded-tip dipping into her pussy, making her moan as well. Kurt thrust his dick into Kitty's pussy again and again, making her scream with pleasure as she phased off her bra and began to play with her hard nipples. As Kurt fucked her, he began playing with her clit, and leaned down to bite up and down Kitty's neck with his fangs. Kitty screamed out as she came, Kurt coming minutes after her, shooting strands of his sperm into the girl's pussy, meanwhile Kurt's tail pushed deeper into Rogue's pussy making the girl come as well due to the unnatural feel of his tail deep within her.

Kurt then sat back on his bed, before Rogue came over and took his dick into her mouth, while Kitty began licking Kurt's tail clean of Rogue's juices. Rogue took the tip of Kurt's dick into her lips, opened her mouth and start sucking on it, she then swallowed more and more of Kurt's cock as her mouth moved slowly up and down her adoptive brother's dick, while Kitty began rubbing the spaded tip of Kurt's tail against her nipples, making the boy groan in pleasure. Rogue then stopped blowing Kurt and moved herself to stand above his cock lowering herself onto it, his cock breaking her maiden seal, while Kitty went over and sat on Kurt's face, triggering him to began to lick and eat her pussy, his fangs running across her pussy lips in a way that made her shiver in delight, Rogue and Kitty faced each other, the southern girl taking Kitty's slightly smaller but still very perky boobs into her hands, groping them, pressing them together and finally pinching her nipples, while the other girl reached down to rub and flick Rogue's clit.

The two then leaned forward into a passionate kiss, playing with each other's tits, as Kurt spread Kitty's pussy even wider, allowing his tongue to extend further in, at the same time his tail eased its way up in between Rogue's ass checks. The two girls broke the kiss as they both moaned in pleasure and they both came at the same time, followed shorty by Kurt, who shot his load into his adoptive sister's pussy. They both then fell down exhausted next to Kurt's dick, both girls licking and jerking his still hard cock until he finally came a third time, shooting his sperm on both of the girls faces this time, which they then proceeded to lick off of each others faces.

Once they were finished, they all laid down in the bed, Kurt in between each girl, his tail playing with Rogue's pussy as his arms wrapped around them, his left around Rogue's shoulders, while his right hand played with one of Kitty's tits. "So did that cheer you up?" Kitty asked with a wicked smile as she ran her hands through his furry chest. Rogue meanwhile kissed up and down Kurt's neck.

"Kätzchen, it vas better zan I ever could've imagined." Kurt replied, giving both girls an equally long kiss, before they all fell into a happy and much needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here's the second chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: From the time it took to write the last chapter and this one I regret to inform you that I still do not own Marvel or X-Men: Evolution.**

 **Chapter 2-The Morning After**

The next morning Rogue woke up to the feeling of her pussy being tickled. Opening her eyes she learnt that while Kurt was very much asleep his tail was very much the opposite. Rogue regrettably pulled the tail away from her pussy, lest her moans wake up her two bed mates: Kitty and Kurt were sleeping with their arms around each other and Kitty's head on Kurt's velvety chest.

Rogue decided that it was time for her to take a shower, and so slipped out of the bed and somewhat painfully limped into the adjoining ensuite as quietly as she could. As the hot water covered her sweaty body, Rogue began thinking about the previous night and subconsciously began squeezing her tits, letting her eyes flutter close in pleasure.

Rogue was in so much pleasure that she was oblivious to everything around her until she felt one very large finger dip into her pussy, and a pair of fangs nipped at the back of her neck. Rogue gasped but Kurt silenced her, spinning her around and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Rogue didn't protest at all as her adoptive brother used his hands to play with her boobs while his tail returned to its new favourite spot - her pussy. Kurt pushed his female companion against the shower wall, breaking the kiss as his mouth moved down to her collarbone, and began to nip at it. Rogue's hands trailed down Kurt's furry back, moaning whenever Kurt did something that felt especially good, and for a girl who had only just been able to touch people again after so long, _everything_ felt especially good.

Her hands scratched down Kurt's back until she got to the base of his tail. Grinning, Rogue grabbed Kurt's shoulder in one hand for stability while the other began stroking the base of his very sensitive tail, resulting in the boy growling against her skin like the wild creature he partially resembled. Kurt's tail rubbed Rouge's clit feeling her grow wetter by the minute; Rogue moaned softly and Kurt smirked into her neck. Rogue's eyes fluttered shut once again as Kurt's hands and tail pleasured her until she could no longer feel the water rushing down on her.

She opened her eyes in confusion only to find Kurt carrying over to towards the queen-sized bed, where a now awake Kitty was waiting for them. Kitty licked her lips and Kurt couldn't resist a small laugh at the face Rogue made when he threw down onto the sheets. Kitty traced a finger down between Rogue's boobs, wet not only because of the shower but because of sweat from the pleasure she had relieved. Rouge's eyes widened at the sight of Kurt's hard dick waiting at her entrance, silently asking. Kitty watched as Kurt thrust into Rogue's pussy, before giving Rogue time for her tight pussy to adjust to the size just like he did the previous night. Kurt's breathing was erratic waiting with his dick resting inside Rogue's pussy, the girl in question gazing up at him with a lustful look in her eyes. Rogue cleared her throat and nodded, telling Kurt that he could resume pleasuring her.

Watching the two fuck, Kitty licked her lips again, and it took all she could not to jump in the middle of the two of them. As she watched, she thought about her two best friends: Rogue was the kind of southern beauty that made anyone, man or woman, lustful just by talking to her, the white streak in her hair, the badass attitude and the charming accent were enough to drive anyone crazy; Kurt on the other hand, was a surprise to Kitty, and when they first met she would never imagine him as a partner, let alone her best friend. The blue fur, the three-digit hands and the tail were all things that once terrified her but now we're only a few of the reasons why she was in love with her best friend. It helped that underneath his demonic appearance, was a loveable joker with a heart as golden as his eyes.

All the while, Kurt was still thrusting in and out of Rogue, his tail's tip rubbing against her clit until she couldn't take it anyone and Rogue finally came, her tight muscles contracting around Kurt making him come along with her. Kitty's fingers trailed down towards her own pussy as she watched the two finish and let out a faint moan, watching Rogue buxomness chest rising.

Kurt then went over and pushed down Kitty straddling her waist. Kitty shivered as Kurt's velvety lips pressed against her navel, his tongue flicking out onto her soft skin. Kurt's warm, soft hands ran over her inner thighs and she had to bit her lip to stop an loud moan from escaping. Kurt's tail wrapped around Kitty's hips and she felt Kurt's mouth rise up to one of her boobs. Kurt took one of her nipples into him mouth and sucked on it, while he massaged her thighs with his hands.

Once she had found her breath back Rogue turned to watch the two, smiling that the two who had been in love with each other for so long had finally come together. Kurt released Kitty's nipple and turned to Rogue, "vould you like to join us dear Schweitzer?" he asked her with a charming yet devious smirk. Rogue nodded and crawled across the bed and joined her adoptive brother, taking Kitty's nipple in her mouth, while Kurt's mouth returned to the other.

Rogue's fingers fell down to Kitty's dripping pussy, "mmh yah so wet Kit'..." she teased, lightly running her fingers across Kitty's pussy lips. Both Rogue and Kurt ran their hands over Kitty's soft delicate body again, and Kurt moved up the bed, his rock hard dick coming up to Kitty's waiting mouth, which engulfed Kurt's cock in a matter of seconds, making them both moan in pleasure. Rogue, meanwhile pulled Kitty's legs apart and continued torturously dragging her fingers across Kitty's clit, making the girl thrust her hips into the air. Rogue smirked again before her tongue dragged along her clit, making Kitty's mouth water around Kurt's large cock.

Kitty pulled her head back and took Kurt's dick into one of her hands, before leaning down and her tongue breezed over the tip making Kurt moan and thrust his hips in anticipation. Rogue gently nibbled on Kitty's clit and Kitty joined Kurt in moaning. Regaining control of herself, Kitty took the head of his dick into her mouth and closed her lips around it, sucking with a devilish flair. Kitty then moaned out desperately as Rogue's fingers pushed at the walls of her vagina, her tongue circling around her entrance. Kitty licked around Kurt's shaft and balls as he gently thrust into her mouth and down her throat once again.

Kitty's mouth worked his cock, much like the night before, while Rogue teased Kitty's pussy with the spaded tip of Kurt's tail before plunging the tail straight into Kitty's pussy. Stream after stream of semen shot into Kitty's throat and in her face as Kurt came with a half purr, half growl of pleasure. Rogue gently placed her hands on his hips and pulled him back, before beginning to lick Kitty's face clean. Both of the girls' eyes widened as they felt Kurt pushed his tail into Rogue's pussy, and one of his large digits into Kitty's at the same time, finally making the valley girl come.

Kurt then turned to Rogue once more and pulled her onto her hand and knees, rubbing her sweet and full ass checks with his hands, before giving Kitty an evil smirk and suddenly Rogue felt Kurt's palm smack her ass, making her wetter as she gasped in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Taking it as a good sign Kurt continued until Rogue's once pale ass was bright red.

Kurt's tail slid out of Rogue's pussy at and into her ass as he continued to slap her right cheek, then the left and then the right again. Each spank sending a jolt through Rogue and made her want to call out for more. Kitty could see Rogue was desperate as Kurt spanked her while his tail burrowed deeper into her ass. Rogue's ass was bright red and Kurt's hand came down on it for the last time before he began to kiss it gently. Kurt rolled Rogue over so that she was on her back and pushed his dick into her pussy while his tail remained in her ass. Kitty then got an idea and sat on Rogue's face before leaning down to lick the other girl's clit, as Kurt thrust into her pussy. Smiling, Rogue gave her friend the same treatment this time plunging her tongue straight into Kitty's pussy, making the Jewish girl moan in pleasure.

With Kurt's cock and tail and Kitty's tongue, Rogue quickly came, squeezing Kurt's dick and triggering him to come as well firing into her pussy. Kurt then pulled out of Rogue and joined her in licking Kitty until finally with both of their tongues inside of her made Kitty come all over their faces, which they then cleaned off of each other with their tongues.

Panting heavily, Kitty slowly came down from her orgasm and joined the other two in just lying on the bed, all of the action from then previous night and morning effectively tiring them out completely. Rogue and Kitty both snuggled into Kurt's fur as they once again fell asleep, oblivious of the other occupants in the mansion heading down to lunch, and a certain one heading for Kurt's room...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the third (final?) chapter, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Still do not own Marvel or X-Men: Evolution.**

 **Chapter 3-Scarlet-Faced**

Wanda had arrived at the Mansion, hoping to find Rogue to quickly finish a class project that was due within the next few days. When she arrived, however, all she found was the students causing mayhem all over the place. This led to Wanda now searching the hallways for Rogue's room that she shared with Kitty, sure that she would find one of the two girls.

Only when she did arrive in the room, it was completely empty, and it looked like it hadn't even been used in about two days. Wanda was now getting frustrated, finding it incredibly irritating that in a house full of people she couldn't find the one that she wanted. Sighing Wanda heading towards the door of the room when something under Kitty's bed caught her eye: a bag from Ann Summers. Making sure the door was closed, Wanda pulled the bag out from under the bed and opened the bag finding the receipt for a dark blue lacy bra and black boy-shorts, as well as a black vest and green satin panties.

Now Wanda was definitely curious. She looked around Kitty's bed area, and saw a little Kurt-like doll, and upon putting two and two together, Wanda smirked and headed for the boys' dorms, pushing her now-long hair (Wanda figured it was time to try something "new") out of her way.

The closer she got to Kurt's room the more excited she got, not only would she see Kurt naked (she had been curious about him ever since he helped Toad rescue her) but also Kitty and Rogue naked, two girls that Wanda had serious crushes on, especially on the latter. She paused for a second her hand millimetres from the doorknob and quickly looked down at her tight black jeans, and red shirt that showed a lot of her cleavage before placing her hand on the knob and turn it it, to find...

That the door was locked. Wanda mentally scowled before using her powers to open the door and walk into the room, where she found a sleeping Kurt, Kitty and Rogue all wrapped around each other and fully naked, not even the sheets were over them, exposing their bodies for the entire world to see - or in this case Wanda Maximoff.

Quickly and quietly Wanda closed and re-locked the door, before stripping off her clothes, until she was wearing nothing but a black lacy thong. Wanda then crept onto the bed and started kissing Rogue behind the ear, while running her hands down the southern girl's body. One of Wanda's hands then slid up to a boob while the other slid down to Rogue's pussy, making the sleeping girl moan in half-conscious pleasure. Wanda then bit hard on Rogue's earlobe while thrusting two fingers into her pussy at the same time, causing Rogue to jump awake.

"Wanda? W'at dah? How did ya? Wh-When did yah?" Rogue stumbled through as Wanda moved her lips to Rogue's neck, cutting Rogue off as the girl moaned again.

Wanda then pulled Rogue up out of the bed and started leading her towards the ensuite bathroom, "shush now Rogue, you wouldn't want to wake the happy couple would you?" Wanda whispered, leading the still half-sleeping naked southern girl into the shower, turning the shower on to the highest temperature. The hot water suddenly woke Rogue up, the girl watching in arousal and shock as her sometimes-friend, sometimes-enemy turned around and bent over, showing off her juicy ass, as she slid her black thong down her legs.

Rogue couldn't help but whine at the sight of Wanda's pussy, glistening with her arousal, as she felt her own get wetter by the minute. Wanda then stood back up and climbed into the shower, pressing herself up against her companion so that their bodies were touching everywhere. Wanda wrapped her arms around Rogue's neck and drew her into a passionate kiss, leading Rogue to grab the other girl's ass, squeezing and kneading it as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Rogue then pushed Wanda back against the tiled wall and fell to her knees, kissing her inner thighs and up to Wanda's pussy. Rogue peppered kiss along her outer lips before dipping the tip of her tongue into Wanda's pussy, teasing her pussy slightly, and making the girl moan as she clutched Rogue's hair in her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Kitty had woken up and after finding herself alone with a currently asleep Kurt in the bed, as well as the shower running, she got the perfect idea. Kitty immediately took Kurt's waving tail into her delicate hands and slowing spread her tongue against the tail's sensitive tip, nibbling the edge of the spade. While Kurt moaned lightly in his sleep another part of him began to wake very much up, exciting Kitty even more.

Kitty took the large blue fuzzy dick in her small hand and began stroking it as her mouth descended around the head, sickly lightly, making Kurt moan again as he began to wake up. Once awake Kurt pulled Kitty from his cock and rolled them over so that he was on top, his fangs sinking into Kitty's neck, drawing some blood that he began to lick up while his three-digit hands kneaded her boobs, and his tail wrapped around her right thigh

Kitty clawed down Kurt's fur-covered back as he dick slowly penetrated her pussy, making her whine, "uh, Kurt! Just push it all in," Kitty moaned into his ear "please!" Kurt then abided by her wishes and thrusted straight in, causing Kitty to bite down hard on his pointed ear, as Kurt began to thrust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in shower, Wanda moaned as she came into Rogue's mouth, some of her juices running out of her smiling mouth and down past her chin. Wanda then pulled Rogue back to her feet, and kissed her again, feeling her own juices on her companion's tongue. Wanda then smirked into Rogue's ear, as she focused on using her powers, using them to direct the flow of the shower head up towards Rogue's pussy, the pressure making her throw her head back in pleasure. Rogue's hands gripped tightly on Wanda's shoulders, as Wanda continued to control the stream of water, this time leading it between the two girls, so that it ran straight to both of their pussies, making them both moan into each other's mouths.

Wanda's hands them fell to Rogue's ass and up towards her large boobs, pinching her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. One of Rogue's hand twisted itself into Wanda's hair, as the other rose to her neck, pulling her into the greatest kiss Rogue had ever had. Eventually the pressure of the shower's stream was too much pleasure and when Wanda came her powers lost their effect, and the sheer returned to spraying down upon them. The two girls then broke apart, Rogue smirking at Wanda's face, the colour in her cheeks matching her code name perfectly.

"Ah think yah still owe meh an orgasm," Rogue whispered, out of breath, into Wanda's ear, the Brotherhood member also breathing heavily.

"Well then," Wanda started as she turned off the shower, and pushed Rogue to sit on the sink's rim, "I should get started." Wanda then fell to her knees and opened Rogue's pale legs, and pushing her head into her friend's pussy, her tongue licking up her pussy lips and circling around her clit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over in the bedroom, Kurt's tail slid up and into Kitty's ass, while one of his hand's wrapped into Kitty's chestnut hair, pulling her head to one side, and returning his lips to her neck, running along the fang marks he had left. Kurt's mouth then peppered down to her collarbone as he became to whisper phrases in German across her collar, her boobs, her shoulders and finally her naval, Kurt's tongue swirling around in her bellybutton.

Kitty's breathing became heavy as her orgasm approached and she became to grind her crotch against Kurt's, speeding up her orgasm until she finally came for the umpteenth time in the past two days, this time her mouth opening while a silent cry. As she came Kitty's pussy and ass both contracted around Kurt's dick and tail respectively, bringing Kurt to his orgasm as well.

"You know, with the about of sex we've had, it's a good thing that I'm on the pill," Kitty laughed as the two collapsed, Kurt's tail sliding out of Kitty's ass and around her waist, as he remained balls deep inside her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just minutes after the two in the bedroom has reached their orgasms, in the bathroom Rogue was in the same situation, Wanda drinking up all of the juices that she could, before rising to her feet. Rogue then ran her hand across Wanda's chin, wiping what remained of her juices onto her thumb and sucking them into her mouth, making both of Wanda's lips become wet in anticipation.

The two stood in the middle of the bathroom, holding each other as they caught back their breath, before Wanda pulled away and reached down to put on her thong. "Now jus' where do yah think yeh goin'?" Rogue said as she wrapped her arms around Wanda's waist.

"I should go before any one at the Boarding House notices that I've been gone too long," Wanda said as she turned in Rogue's arm leaning in to kiss the girl.

"And here I thought weh had a project to dah," Rogue mused as Wanda kissed her again and headed to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, in the adjoining room, Kitty rolled Kurt off of her as she got out of the bed and pulled on her underwear from the previous night, before also stealing one of Kurt's shirts, as the owner of the shirt in question watched from the bed. "Now vhere are you going, meine leibe?" Kurt asked as he crawled down to the foot of the bed.

"Well I need to shower and get a change of clothes and I haven't even eaten in like a day, so-" Kitty's rambling was cut of by Kurt leaning forward and kissing her. "Uh. Yeah, so," Kitty started as she nervously headed to the door, "um, bye!" and practically ran straight through it.

Kurt then jumped off the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers just as the bathroom door opened and an almost completely naked Wanda came out, the Witch and the Elf both freezing as they not-so-subtly checked each other out, before awkwardly looking away. "Um, gutan tag, Vanda." Kurt said as he coughed nervously, pulling on his jeans.

"Um, good morn- uh afternoon." Wanda replied as she quickly pulled on her own jeans and top, forgetting about her bra as she quickly left the room, leaving a half-naked Kurt and a fully naked Rogue, who sat down on the bed next to her brother, the two thinking about how their significant other practically ran from them. Rogue then stood up and got dressed back into her vest and underwear, before taking a pair of Kurt's shorter trousers: a pair of jeans cut at above the knees, making them come down to the knees for Rogue.

Rogue then headed out without a word, just a "see you later" nod, when Kurt's tail launched Wanda's black lady bra into the air, the piece of garment landing between Rogue and the door. Looking back Rogue saw a clear message in Kurt's eyes: "go get her", the same message that Kurt read in Rogue's. And that is exactly what they did, after a quick shower and change of clothes, Rogue headed over to the Brotherhood Boarding House, while Kurt prepared a picnic for his Kätzchen, with everybody else in the Mansion none the wiser of what has happened in Kurt's room. Well, everyone but a couple of telepaths, who knew better than to pry...


End file.
